Thank You For Being You
by alongwalktoforever
Summary: 14x03 AU. "Pick a place with you wife and child." What if, there is something more Harper's comment about April? Maybe, even genuine affection for the peppy, do-gooder redhead. A shared moment during a simpler time. A time of happy married Japril, before everything got so complicated.


Harper Avery was a man ahead of his time...until he wasn't.

Once, he was making medical advances and changing the face of surgery. They called him trailblazer, pioneer, groundbreaker. Now? He found himself confused at medical articles, unable to keep up with each technological advancement. It infuriated him. Harper wasn't always this irritable, but when his eyes begun to go and he wasn't allowed to perform surgery anymore, everything changed. His one release was taken from him and he saw age begin to catch up with him. He was fading fast; just a shadow of what he once was.

This thought was in the back of his mind when he entered Grey/ Sloan today, which is why he was already in a bad mood this morning. That and he hated crowds and any pomp and superfluous activities that took away from the work. Also, he had a splitting headache since he woke up and it wasn't going away. Yes, he was harsh to Jackie and this Bailey woman, but his blunt candor was how things got done, it is how he got where he is today. He had never pussyfoot around an issue and he wasn't going to start now. Why Grey/Sloan thought that they were so special was beyond him. He had always believed that respect had to be earned. There are no such things as handouts. You do the work or you don't get to be at the table. That was that. So for Bailey to insist that her hospital deserved anything other than the same expectations that he places on every other Avery hospital and facility was unacceptable and she had to go. Catherine had taken Bailey outside, probably to give her a hug and pat on the back or some other weak gesture. Let the woman wallow. There was work to be done. Harper was going through the budget one more time when Jackie walked through the door. His grandson seemed just as surprised to see him there.

"Oh...I thought you guys had finished up. I just wanted to grab my notebook," Jackson stumbled through his words, but Harper could feel the contempt in his voice. He knew his grandson hated him. And today, Harper probably deserved it. Those words earlier were harsh. Robert Avery had always been a sore spot in the Avery household. His name unspoken, unless used to spew hurt. There were times where times where Harper saw his son in Jackson and it scared him. Robert was weak, selfish, and lazy, but he was also smart and full of potential, just like Jackson. He just didn't want his grandson falling down the same hole. And Harper wanted to tell all this to Jackie, but all that came out was his usually grumpy demeanor.

"Well… hurry up!" Harper barked and returned to his spreadsheets. Jackson didn't say anything else, but nodded and moved around the table to grab his notebook. Jackson was halfway to the door when Harper remembered something from earlier.

"You and April really divorced?" Harper asked without looking up. This stopped Jackson in his tracks. First, Harper Avery never remembered anyone's name. That was a fact. He still called his secretary of thirty years, Ellen… Her name is Sarah. Second, Jackson could actually detect genuine curiosity.

"Yeah… Last year. It's complicated." This was all Jackson could manage. He couldn't see himself describing the whole painful experience to his grandfather. How grief had torn them apart. How they were still trying to find their way back to some sort of normalcy. His grandfather was not one to talk feelings.

"Hmm..." Harper grunted. Jackson took this as a sign of the end of the conversation and made his way to the door. But before he could close the door behind him, Jackson heard his grandfather say something else. It was so faint that Jackson wasn't even sure he heard Harper correctly. It almost sounded like he had said, "That's a shame. I liked her."

Jackson had no way of knowing that those would be his grandfather's last words together.

 **2014**

"We can just leave. Just sneak out and go before anyone sees us," Jackson suggested again. He kept fussing with his tie, it suddenly felt like it was strangling him, but he also knew that this was probably just psychosomatic. Jackson had probably been to hundreds of these stupid galas since he could walk. He spent years making mind numbing small talk with stuffy socialites and watching everyone kiss his grandfather's ass. It was exhausting.

"Jackson. My hair is done, I'm wearing a dress. This is happening." April almost wanted to laugh at her husband's nervousness, instead she grabbed his hand to stop his fussing and gave it a calming squeeze. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Have you met my family?!" He scoffs as they enter the huge extravagant ballroom. It was professionally decorated with golden streams and soft lighting. It was ironic to spend this much money, just to raise money. These always seemed counterproductive in his opinion. This gala was another in a line of self-congratulatory bullshit. His grandfather was getting award for raising money, but even this seemed extravagant even for an Avery event.

"Hey, we survived your mother..." April remembered how a few months ago, Catherine blown into town like hurricane and questioned their whole relationship. Her mother-in-law had even brought up some very awkward questions that they had since put on the backburner, enjoying married life instead.

"Yeah, a fucking cakewalk compared to this." Jackson could handle his mother. At least, he knew that her heart was in the right place. His grandfather? Not so much.

"We will survive this one night too." April turns and stands in front of Jackson. She was going to enjoy this night, no matter his morose mood. It was the first time they were outside of the hospital as a married couple and didn't have to hide. She could dance and kiss her husband all she wanted, without worrying about what others thought. She was excited, especially since he was looking exceptionally handsome in his suit.

"That isn't guaranteed," Jackson sighs, his doubts were not going to be appeased that easily. However, he knew that he was fighting a losing battle when his wife moves close against his body and whispers slyly into his ear.

"And then when the night is over, you get to see what I am wearing underneath the dress," He could feel April's breath and felt his blood start pumping into some very inconvenient places.

"Are you bribing me?" Jackson can't help but smile.

"Is it working?" April asks with a kink of her eyebrow. _God, she was sexy when she wanted to be._

"A little bit. Yeah," He wraps his arms around her, bringing her even closer. They both laugh and Jackson leans down and gives her a long kiss. They had been married several months and each day, he fell more and more in love with her. He didn't know that was possible.

'Ahem..." The newlyweds break apart to see Catherine standing there, tapping her very expensive shoes at them. "You're late."

"Nice to see you too, mom." Jackson greets his mother with a quick peck on the cheek. She was still prickly about their marriage, but she was slowly coming around.

"Hi, Catherine,"April gives an awkward half hug to mother-in-law, which she returns. They were still trying to figure out how to navigate their new dynamic.

"Hello April, honey. Well come on, your grandfather wants to see you two," Catherine doesn't wait for them to answer, but walks away as the crowd seems to part in front of her. April has to give her husband a gentle nudge before he actually begins to follow. Jackson grabs them drinks on the way. _We are gonna need it_ , he tells her.

They find Harper Avery surrounded by a group of people, all decked in fancy clothing and jewelry. No one could deny that Harper was a commanding presence. Everyone seemed equally scared of him and equally trying to impress him. April knew she felt very outside her element, but she was here for Jackson and that is all that mattered.

"Sorry to interrupt. But Harper, Jackson is here and so is April," Catherine announces.

"You're late," Harper greets them, bluntly.

"Jesus," Jackson rolls his eyes and growls under his breath.

"Harper, nice to meet you," April says loudly, over her husband's comment. She reaches her hand to shake, but Harper ignores it. Jackson grabs her hand instead and holds tight even as Harper turns to the group and introduces them.

"This is my tardy grandson, Jackie...finally and his wife." Harper gestures half-heartedly at them.

"Jackson, very good to see you. And you look lovely, Mrs. Avery." One man comments, addressing the couple. Jackson almost chokes on his drink as he sees April's expression. He could see the color flush her face, she was not happy.

"It's actually Kepner. April Kepner. I kept my name," April corrected.

"Ohhh. How modern," The woman laughs.

"Oh, are you the Kepner's from Napa Valley? Their vineyard is divine," Another asks.

"No. Nope. We are the Iowa Kepners...from Iowa," April manages.

"Yes, Amy married well above her means. Smart girl," Harper states, dripping with condescension

"Oh. That's...nice," They seem to lose interest after that and turn their attention on to Jackson. "So Jackson, I know you are in surgery. What is your speciality? Cardio, Neuro, or…" Before Jackson could answer, Harper interrupted.

"My grandson chose flash over substance. Plastics." Harper said the last word with so much disdain that it even surprised Jackson.

"Actually, Jackson is the head of plastics and a hospital board member and has created one of the best burn centers on the west coast," April interjected.

"You his wife or his cheerleader?" Harper did not mean this as a compliment.

"We're gonna go find our seats. Nice speaking to all of you," Jackson ushers April away before she could argue anymore.

"Ass!" April hisses when they are safe distance away.

"Welcome to the family," Jackson says as he kisses the top of her head. It felt very very nice to have someone on his side.

The next few hours, Jackson and April successfully avoided Harper and his posse of judging eyes. Instead, they drank and danced and only had eyes for each other. The couple was currently swaying slowly to the very expensive string band as April rests her head against his chest and sighs contently.

"You know, this might be the first time that I have had fun at one of these since I was thirteen," Jackson muses as his hand trails up and down her spine, sending shivers everywhere.

"What happened when you were thirteen?" April asked, amused.

"I got to second base with Mila Taylor in the coatroom closet," Jackson reveals with wicked grin.

"Jackson!" April swats him with false indignation as Jackson laughs.

"You asked! Hey..." Jackson lifts her chin gently and kisses softly on the lips before whispering, "I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you for.."

"For what?" April confused at his seriousness.

"Well… for everything. For just being you," He says finally. "I love you."

"I love you, too" April returns simply. She stands on her tiptoes and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. He pulls her closer and April can feel every nerve in her body on fire. They become truly lost in one another before finally breaking apart after what felt like hours.

"I have to get you home...like now," Jackson says breathlessly. They were starting to become a spectacle. And he needed to know what was under that dress more than anything.

"What no coat closet?" April teases but grabs his hand and heads toward the door. Jackson was helping her put her coat on when he hears his name bellowed across the room.

"Jackson!" The couple turns to see Harper Avery waving them over.

"So close," Jackson drops his head and walks over. "Hey, we were actually just leaving."

"Yeah, I am not feeling too great. I think it was the shrimp cocktail," April fibs as she rubs her stomach dramatically. Jackson shoots her an appreciative smile for her effort, but knows that the lie won't get them out of this. Harper ignores her and carries on.

"I told you to come so you could network with the top surgeons in the world, Jackie," Harper lectures. Jackson had heard this speech countless times growing up, he was over it.

"I thought you just wanted us here for familiar support," Jackson quips.

"Don't be a wiseass." Harper snaps.

"I have talked to these people a million times. They are all the same! They are vapid and self-serving and…" Jackson lists, but he is interrupted.

"And you're not? How many boob jobs have you done this month, Jackie? Jesus, what a disappointment." The last word hits the group harshly. Harper sips more of his drink, indifferent to the effect of his cruel words.

"Well, I am sorry about that, Grandpa," Jackson states, solemnly. He turns to April and kisses her on the cheek before saying, "I'll grab us a cab."

He leaves April and Harper standing there, while April finishes putting on her coat to leave.

"So sensitive. It's like having a grand..daughter. " Harper says with disdain and a hint of inebriation.

"You know what? No. I was going to let this go. But no."April turns around, with fire in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Harper was not often talked back to.

"You've insulted me, my husband, and apparently the whole gender of women tonight. I don't care what you think of me. My whole life is people underestimating me. Which is whatever… I can take it. So yes, I grew up on a farm in Iowa, but if you had taken the time to ask _any_ personal questions then you would know that my father owns almost all the land in Moline county. That is a big deal. Maybe not when you are dealing with pompous, brown nosing sycophants, but in the real world. The world where you don't spend a million dollars congratulating yourself on your philanthropy. Like this is crazy," April gestures to the decadent room. She continues her rant, she was only just beginning.

"Also, I am an excellent trauma surgeon. I was the top of my class in med school and I have helped make Grey Sloan one of the best trauma centers in America. Me. So no, I don't have a name or award named after me...yet. But I am not just Jackson Avery's wife. I am so much more." April began to walk away, but suddenly she turns back with a second wind. "And Jackson is so much more too. So much more than what you think of him. He changes people's lives everyday. And he doesn't ask for a pat on the back or a gala celebrating him. He does amazing things every freaking day. _He_ is amazing. And it is just so very sad that you can't see that."

April finally takes a full breath for the first time in what felt like forever. An awkward silence falls on the two adversaries. April begins to wonder if Harper is deciding between calling security or just disowning her and Jackson, entirely. However, what happens next does surprise her.

Harper finishes his drink and says calmly, "I hate these things too."

"What?" April asks, shocked at his demeanor.

"I hate being surrounded by… what was that word you used?" He turns to her.

"Sycophants," April answers, bluntly.

"Yes, sycophants. My business advisor says they are necessary. But, they are stupid and useless. Is a ridiculous champagne fountain saving lives? No, doing the medicine, doing work, that is saving lives."

"Well… I agree," April never thought she would say something like that out loud.

"Jackie, he needs to be pushed or he will just… His father…" Harper struggles with his words, which doesn't happen that often.

"I think you need to stop comparing him to his father. He's not him." April did not have a doubt in her mind about this.

Harper doesn't say anything else, just nods curtly. April takes this as her signal to leave.

"Goodnight, April," Harper remarks before heading back into the party.

"Yeah… Goodnight," April walked away, still in shock with how the whole conversation went.

She finds Jackson standing outside the main entrance with his hands in his pockets and staring intensely at the night sky. April knew that Jackson had lived with this sort of pressure all his life. That even after all that, he was still brave and caring and did his best to help the people around him. That he was still the amazing man standing before her. April was pretty sure that she had never loved him more than in this moment. She slowly walks up behind him and wraps her hands around his waist, leaning her head against his back.

"Hey," She says softly. "Thanks for being you."

He doesn't say anything but she feels him relax against her touch. After a few seconds, he turns to face her and gathers her inside his large coat. Jackson gently moves a strand of hair from her eyeline and traces the outline of her face. April closes her eye to his touch. He stares at her for a few more seconds, before he kisses her. As they break apart, he leans his forehead against hers and says, "Let's go home."

 **Present Day**

Jackson has spent the day fielding condolences from people, some he had never even spoken to before. _He was a great man. What a loss. You must be so sad._ Jackson didn't know how he felt yet. But he had to go through the motions. He would nod solemnly, say something like, 'He will be missed' or 'It won't be the same without him.' Then he would make an excuse to leave before he had to fake anymore grief. Yes, his grandfather was a great man, to everyone but him. He had been a bully and judgemental and held him to impossible standards his entire life. The whole day had been weird and exhausting, which is why he found himself heading towards the nursery, hoping that he could have a few minutes of peace with his daughter. However, when he got there, he found April holding Harriet outside the nursery.

"Oh hi..Hey you," Jackson says and shakes his head. He was acting like an awkward schoolboy.

"Hey," April smiles politely. Things were still weird after April's confession and moving out. They were still trying to figure everything out.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were…" He begins.

"Oh no, it's fine." April waves his apology off. "I just wanted to see her since I have a surgery and won't be able to see before she leaves for the night."

"Oh well, I'll just come back later." Jackson begins to back away, not wanting to impede on April's time.

"Don't be silly," April walks up to him and hands Harriet over. "I was just leaving."

"Oh thanks," Jackson says as kisses his daughter on top of head and smells her baby scent, it was already calming him.

"I heard about Harper," April remarks and she watches the father/daughter greeting with a sad smile.

"Oh yeah…" Jackson shrugs, too exhausted to come up with a fake condolence.

"So," April inquires. "does it feel like a 10,000 pounds weight has been lifted off your back?"

"No…" He says seriously, before cracking a smile. "More like 10 million."

They both chuckle at the dark humor of it all. Jackson had almost forgotten that April had been there through all the bullshit with him, from even before they were together. It was nice to have someone _get it._

"Well, he could be an ass, but he was your grandfather so I'm sorry." April reaches out to put her hand on his shoulder, but decides against it at the last second. Sometimes it was too easy to act normal with Jackson. She decides to leave before she falls back into old habits, "Well, I gotta go."

But before she can walk away, Jackson blurts out the question he had been dying to ask, "Do you know what his last words to me were?"  
"Hmm?" April asks, bracing herself for some classic Harper dig or insult.

"He said, 'I always liked her,'" Jackson looks probingly at his ex-wife.

"Liked who?" April eyes squint as she tries to understand Jackson's line of questioning.

"You." He states, simply.  
"Me?" April asks incredulously.

"Yeah. Were you friends and I just didn't know it?" Jackson was only kidding, however when he sees April's expression, he can tell there is something more the story.

"No. Not friends," April says, evasively. When Jackson keeps looking at her, she finally confesses. "I did yell at him once."

"What?" Jackson lets out a surprised laugh. Now it was Jackson's turn to be confused.

"That first gala we went to… well the only gala actually," April remembered the evening very clearly. His suit, her dress, that damn champagne fountain.

"You yelled at my grandfather." Jackson still trying to wrap his head around this development.

"He was being a huge… jerk to you. And I was little drunk and kind of just snapped." April confesses.

"You yelled at him and we still got invited to Christmas dinner." Jackson repeats in disbelief.

All April could do was shrug. April had only seen Harper a handful of times after that night. He was still his gruff self, but his icy exterior had melted a bit over the years. He even sent her a holiday card or two over the years.

"That night…" Jackson doesn't know what he wants to say about that night. He just knew that having April there had been everything. He looks at April and knows he has more to say, but doesn't know how.

A few seconds pass, before the moment is disrupted as April's pager goes off. She looks at it and says solemnly, "I really gotta go... Goodbye Jackson."

"Yeah, goodbye," He says as he watches her walk down the hallway, he was going to let her go but he had to say one more thing, "April!"

She stops at the edge of the hallway and turns back confused.

"Thank you...for…" He struggles to say what he really means. _For being you._ He tries to communicate what he can't really say out loud, at least not yet, but he just shrugs feebly. April nods and disappears around the corner, she knew what he wanted to say and knew that he couldn't, not yet at least. Jackson watches the spot long after she leaves, reminiscing just how different the things are now.


End file.
